Hollow Crown
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: A lo largo de los siglos, una corona significó riqueza, dominio y poder. Cientos de batallas fueron libradas y océanos de sangre derramados sólo por poseerla. Elsa tiró la suya a sus pies, con marcado desdén. Para Hans, esa joya siempre había significado su todo. Pero esa vez, él la miró realmente; tanto a ella como a su corona rota. Y se dio cuenta que no, nunca valió como creyó.


**Disclaimer: **Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Este fanfic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Algo o un mucho de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>• <em><strong>Hollow Crown<strong>_•

_**Cap I**_

* * *

><p>Año nuevo.<p>

Los súbditos festejaban jubilosos; los fuegos artificiales y vítores adornaban el pálido y congelado ambiente. Invierno de nuevo, sonrió. Aunque era inevitable recordar el verano y todo lo que había ocurrido: nieve entre las flores. Ella huyendo de lo que siempre había sido, y con ello, su gélido egoísmo casi había terminado con todos en Arendelle. Sin embargo, ya no le temían. Pero ella continuaba recuperándose de sus heridas.

_Es imposible borrar los daños de un aislamiento obligatorio con un sólo acto de amor verdadero._ Le tomaría tiempo y esfuerzo recuperar la autoestima y confianza de una persona sana promedio.

Pero, al lado de su hermana, sabía que eso sería quizá más rápido de lo esperado.

Aún así, se esmeraba para ser más asertiva en sus labores reales como la diplomacia. Era un dolor de cabeza diario tener que lidiar con extranjeros groseros o aduladores, quienes buscaban los mejores beneficios para sus países a través de venosas verborreas y regalos, siendo ella quien tenía que pararles en el momento adecuado para expresar lo inútil de sus intentos.

Después de lo sucedido con las Islas del Sur y el Duque de Weselton, tomaba sus precauciones con sus aliados y tratados mercantes que pudiesen ofrecerle.

_Nunca más, por favor. _

Suspiró y se envolvió en su manto de armiño. No era especialmente cálido, pero la suavidad de su textura le confortaba en sus usuales reflexiones. Pronto tendría que salir y dar la bienvenida oficial al año nuevo. Dar un ligero y emotivo discurso, que tocase y llegase al corazón de cada uno de sus súbditos, para despedirse con una solemne bendición a su bienamado pueblo. Todo eso en un lapso de tiempo lo suficientemente lento que se volvía doloroso e insoportable.

Como el día de la coronación, se sentía nerviosa e inquieta.

Una repentina sensación ardorosa apareció en su cabeza, ejerciendo cierta presión alrededor de ella. Los dolores de cabeza se habían vuelto su cruz de cada día desde que la corona había sido ceñida a sus sienes. Se restregó los párpados, con el pulgar y el dedo corazón, hastiada de que la dolencia persistiese. Debía estar perfecta para la ceremonia. Con la mejor sonrisa, y disposición, para con su pueblo, su hermana; esta etapa donde empezaría a vivir realmente. Pero ese pensamiento no quitó el extraño peso que agarrotaba su espalda ni el ardor de su cabeza.

—_Elsa, ¿estás lista?_

Anna. Dejó sus momentáneas penas a un lado para atender a su hermana. Sonrió con gusto al ver lo hermosa que se veía. Anna le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a abrazarla. Era un pacto, recientemente adoptado, entre ellas. Por todos esos años desperdiciados sin la otra. A Elsa le parecía una excelente forma de recuperarse emocionalmente. ¡Y, bueno, adoraba a su hermana! Era tan dulce y servicial. Al grado de sustituir a sus damas de compañía para quedarse sólo con ella. Era a quien podía confiar sus temores persistentes y sus más grandes anhelos. Anna le confortaba y animaba cada vez que podía. Y con su carácter divertido y jovial, ningún mal en el mundo parecía pesar.

_¿Estás lista? _Resonó en su memoria y asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

Anna le tomó de la mano y acercó presurosa al tocador. Tomó el vestido, confeccionado meses atrás sólo para esta celebración, vistiéndola y maquillándola en tiempo récord. Su hermana se preocupó de los más nimios detalles, con tal de que quedara perfecta. Entre comentarios jocosos y leves quejidos, expresando incomodidad, estuvo lista.

—¿Te gusta? —arrimó un espejo de cuerpo completo, casi aplastando a la menuda chica.

Elsa sujetó el espejo con una mano y se observó detenidamente. ¡Claro que le gustaba! Su hermana había puesto sus más grandes esfuerzos en hacerla lucir impecable y deslumbrante. Pero el vestido, y los lujosos brocados que lo conformaban, eran demasiado pomposos para su propio estilo. El modista había perjurado que era la última moda en Europa en las cortes reales; por lo cual era imperdonable que alguien de su alcurnia no llevase algo así. Tanto su hermana como el adulador modista se habían cansado en elogios sobre lo bien que le sentaba.

—¿Y bien, qué dices?

El sólo ver los brillantes ojos expectantes y su dulce sonrisa, se rindió. Eran su mayor debilidad.

—Mejor que nunca. Gracias, Anna.

—¡Sabía que te gustaría! —rio encantada—. ¡Ahora hay que irnos a afinar los últimos detalles de la ceremonia! —le tomó de la mano y salieron con paso rápido de la habitación.

_Todo por ella._ Cualquier cosa por ella, se repetía, sintiendo la grata calidez en el pecho que sólo aparecía cuando estaba con su hermana.

—Su Majestad, recuerde el saludo real a la multitud: corto, corto, largo —un estirado maestro de ceremonias extendía y contraía el brazo parsimoniosamente.

Elsa le miraba y medio escuchaba fastidiada. Esos protocolos de solemnidades y festividades estaban impresos a fuego en cualquiera que se jactase de pertenecer a la realeza. Órdenes y consejos que podía repetir al revés si con eso la dejaban ya en paz.

—…Para acabar con una media reverencia, casi genuflexión. Y así acabamos, Majestad. Buen trabajo —el esbelto hombre imitó grácilmente tal movimiento para finalizar los últimos ensayos de la reina.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa tensa para despedirse de tan atento profesor. Suspiró aliviada al verse libre. Anna, quien estuvo a su lado en todo momento, soltó una carcajada descarada. Lo cual hizo reacción en Elsa, provocando una risa similar en intensidad y gracia.

—¡Parecía el gemelo del Conde de Weselton acalambrado! —dijo la pelirroja calmándose.

—¡Ni lo invoques! Que lo recuerdo y me da urticaria —respondió entre broma y un agrio escalofrío.

—Yo sé que no necesitas nada de esto; ¡naciste para ser la reina de Arandelle, Elsa! Y no sólo porque naciste un par de años antes que yo, eh—la dulzura colmaba los ojos claros de su hermana, un gesto que le conmovió profusamente.

—Gracias, Anna.

—Muy bien. Ya falta poco, pero tengo que recordarle a Kristoff dónde es su lugar en la ceremonia. ¡Y que tiene que dejar a Sven, dentro del establo, por lo menos cinco segundos! —le dio un último abrazo y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejándola nuevamente sola con sus inquietudes y temores.

La luz y la calidez del cuarto se iban con Anna. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Si pudiesen vivir solas en una choza cualquiera, sería el paraíso para ella. Odiaba que sus obligaciones como reina le apartasen tanto de su hermana, la única que necesitaba realmente. Se quitó la corona y la observó con desdén. Por su culpa, había se había recluido de todo ser vivo, ¡no fuesen a pensar mal de la familia real por su hija anormal! Había reprimido sus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos, había rechazado el cariño y comprensión de su hermana.

Por ella, habían intentado asesinarlas. La furia que ebullecía en sus venas se congeló momentáneamente por el terror que su memoria trajo.

"_Dijo que congelaste su corazón. Yo traté de salvarla… pero ya era tarde. Ella está muerta por tu culpa…" (1)_

La voz de Hans, acusante y despechada, le rompía el corazón desde entonces. La sola idea de que Anna hubiese perecido por su culpa estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la razón. Estaba segura que, de no haber sido por la intervención de la pelirroja, ella se hubiese dejado rematar sin resistencia por ese desdichado. No podría soportar, de nuevo, el mundo sin su hermana. Y esperaba que ese infeliz estuviese recibiendo su castigo, el más doloroso posible, para que escarmentara más de lo que merecía. Volvió a estrujar la ostentosa corona con desprecio.

Tocaron la puerta, despertándola de sus amarguras. Eran un par de mayordomos y Anna, todos sonriéndole.

—Ya es hora, Elsa.

Asintió con una reminiscente tristeza y sobria seriedad. Como bien decían, era hora de enfrentarse a sus responsabilidades, aunque conllevase también lidiar con sus usuales miedos.

La reina de Arendelle tenía que oficiar la bienvenida al año nuevo.

Después de la rápida caminata hacia el balcón principal del castillo, que le dejó sin aliento por unos largos segundos, reparó en el hecho de que todos se veían tan tensos como ella. _¡Todo tiene que resultar perfecto! _Podía leerse tal mantra en sus rostros y cuerpos tiesos y agarrotados. Sonrió con cierta pena, sintiendo que ejercía tal presión con su seria apariencia.

—Aquí tiene que pararse, Majestad. A la señal.

Tembló al imaginarse hablando para una multitud entusiasmada, la mayoría bajo los efectos del alcohol, con toda la atención puesta en ella. Con una voz que apenas resonaba de sus labios. Escasamente acostumbrada a relacionarse más allá de los embajadores, cortesanos, sirvientes de palacio y su hermana.

¿Sería capaz?

Quizá todavía quedaban aldeanos que la mirasen como un bicho raro. Como un ente diabólico, poseído por el demonio.

Que practicaba la hechicería.

_Una bruja… _

Sí, y ante la más leve señal de tropiezo, aprovecharían para acusarla y perseguirla de nuevo. Así como castigo por su nivel, quedaría sólo el destierro.

Lejos de todo aquel que pudiese hacerle daño: bebés, niños, mujeres embarazadas, Anna.

Las lágrimas incipientes le empezaban a quemar los párpados. La garganta se le cerraba. No, cualquier cosa menos eso. Cualquier castigo barbárico, sin piedad, pero todo menos separarla de su hermana. ¿Qué haría sola en el mundo? Estigmatizada y perseguida en un cruel mundo de intereses, donde los hombres marcaban las pautas a seguir y las mujeres no tenían voz.

Un mundo sin esperanzas para ella.

—¡Elsa! Lo harás bien. No te preocupes, todos esperamos ansiosos por ti —la ternura de su tacto la derritió. Un último abrazo, deseándole buena suerte, la reconfortó.

¡Cuánto la necesitaba!

Aplausos y vítores se dejaron oír repentinamente. Reclamaban la presencia de la reina de Arendelle. Ese empujón cariñoso le había dado la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Se acomodó el vestido y el peinado y, con paso seguro y una sonrisa deslumbrante, saludó a la multitud. Un sirviente le acercó parsimoniosamente a donde se encontraba el pergamino que leería como bienvenida al año nuevo.

Se aclaró la garganta, dio las correspondientes gracias al mozo, y se enfocó en el documento. Notó, inquieta, que utilizaba palabras pomposas e inteligibles para un aldeano promedio. No eran las más adecuadas para acercarse al corazón de sus súbditos.

_No podía hacerlo._

Un hueco se le formó rápidamente en el estómago y sintió unas náuseas repentinas. Tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar en algo rápido. _Ya._ Desesperada, giró la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras trataba de encontrar un punto seguro de apoyo. _¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde lo…?_ Su nerviosa vista recayó en la multitud.

"_No te preocupes, todos esperamos ansiosos por ti"._

Su gente. Aquel que se había esmerado en adornar el pueblo con felicidad y esperanzas de un año mejor. Que habían atravesado achaques y desventuras, pero se levantaban y vencían en cualquier obstáculo que se les enfrentase. Quienes hacían que Arandelle fuese ese reino próspero, atractivo para el turismo y el mercado. Con un hechizo vibrante que encantaba a cualquiera que pusiera un pie ahí. Ni el castillo real, ni las joyas de la corona, ni la reina inexperta recién ascendida al trono.

Arendelle era su pueblo. Ellos.

Y eso se los hizo saber con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz rota por la emoción.

La muchedumbre estaba incontenible. Al finalizar, todos vitorearon apasionados por su reina. Ella se despidió lo mejor que pudo, la conmoción la había dejado temblando nerviosa, despidiéndose con sus modales rígidos establecidos. Anna acudió a su encuentro, abrazándola con toda la fuerza que tenía. Ella casi se desvaneció por su fuerte agarre.

—¡Fue hermoso, Elsa! To-todavía se me salen las lágrimas. ¡Ha sido el mejor discurso que he oído en este reino! Y eso que papá era muy buen orador —exclamó con la emoción contagiosa del pueblo.

Ella le señaló lo necesario que le era descansar.

—No te preocupes, estaremos en un santiamén en el salón principal del castillo. Allí podrás relajarte en tu trono mientras la fiesta continúa.

Se dejó arrastrar por la pelirroja parlanchina. Al llegar, se dejó caer pesadamente en el trono prometido. Anna le trajo una copa con agua, la cual bebió con avidez. Un mensajero de vestimentas chillonas iba presentando a cada cortesano y extranjero poderoso que llegaba. Se llegó a un punto en el que el baile había comenzado y Anna había corrido a los brazos de Kristoff. Elsa realmente no podía culparla. Los protocolos eran culpables de deseos suicidas de más del 80% de los nobles. Pero eran un mal necesario que tenían que perdurar.

—Y de las Islas del Sur, Su Señoría…

Se despertó violentamente de su letargo. Parpadeó bruscamente, en busca de estar completamente en la realidad. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¡Islas del Sur! ¿Pero qué hacían allí? ¡No eran bienve…!

—¡Hallfred Westergaard! (2)

—Un gusto en conocer a Su Majestad, reina Elsa de Arendelle —saludó con sobria galantería, digna de su nivel.

—¿Qué desea, Su Señoría? —contestó con frialdad.

El hombre frente a ella parecía mucho mayor en edad y fuerza, en comparación a su esbelta y menuda persona, sin embargo, eso no le amedrentó. Quería saber qué diablos estaba haciendo otro descendiente de las Islas del Sur ahí. Qué hacía _otro_ noble parándose cínicamente en los pies de la herida Arendelle. Enfrente de ella misma.

—Reconozco, no sin vergüenza, el mal que mi pueblo ha traído al suyo. Es por eso, que mi padre, el loable rey Herryk de las Islas del Sur, le suplica a usted su atención para recobrar el honor de nuestra tierra…

Su tono serio, y entintado de humillación por el deshonor, en su gruesa voz fue suficiente para captar su atención. Pero cuando mencionó eso de "le suplica a usted" y "recobrar el honor de nuestra tierra", el corazón se le arreboló de malicioso gusto.

—¡…Castigando a su placer al culpable de la aflicción de su reino, Hans Westergaard de las Islas del Sur!

El alma se le fue a los pies. Cualquier sentimiento positivo que habíase sentido en el día se había evaporado ante tal encomienda. Ante ese nombre.

—Sin embargo, no dude al pensar que ese canalla no ha recibido los más infames deshonores que nuestra tierra conoce. Así ha sido, esperando que Su Majestad se recupere de su repugnante afrenta, es que le imploramos consienta vengar sus penas con el propio culpable. Así también acepte los regalos más suntuosos y caros de las Islas del Sur que Su Alteza merece. Esperamos su pronto perdón, Majestad.

¿Vengarse de Hans estaba a su propio alcance? El noble le extendió una carta de papel de apariencia importante y suave. La tomó, distraída por la conmoción, y se sentó violentamente. Se despidió de ella respetuosamente y se perdió entre la multitud.

Estaba temblando nuevamente. Y Anna no estaba para hacerla sentir mejor. _Anna…_ ¡Ella no podía enterarse de ello! Encontrarse los dos de nuevo, después de todo aquello, sintió que su propio corazón se rompía. No se imaginaba cómo podría reaccionar su hermana.

"_Nos gustaría, su-su bendición, ¡pa-para nuestra boda…!"_

Recordar su rostro sonrojado y atontado le apuñaló el alma. Se veía tan enamorada, tan feliz, tan llena de la vitalidad que ella no tenía. Descubrir que ese infeliz le había engañado y casi asesinado, _casi las había apartado de nuevo_, puso a hervir su sangre.

No podía tenerlo allí. Por mucho que quisiese vengarse, la integridad emocional de su hermana estaba primero. Decidida, fue a buscar al noble de la misiva. Aún con el riesgo de levantar escándalo por su ausencia.

Simplemente: No podían verlo de nuevo. Hans Westergaard de las Islas del Sur no era bienvenido en Arendelle.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**(1) **Decidí poner lo que dijo Hans originalmente (en inglés) Ya que siento que es mucho mayor su impacto, sobre mi pobre Elsa, que lo que se acabó doblando en español (entiendo perfectamente la cuestión de la sincronía de voz y movimiento facial, don't worry)

**(2) **Hallfred, me tomé la libertad de inventarle nombre a un hermano de nuestro buen villano (?) Es un nombre noruego, por si las dudas. Al igual que el nombre del supuesto padre de ambos, Herryk, que significa "jefe de guerra".

**...**

Hace SIGLOS que no publico nada. Sin embargo, esta idea no dejó de revolotearme en la cabeza por un buen rato.

Frozen ha sido una de las últimas películas Disney que caló hondo en mi corazón de piedra. La relación entre Anna y Elsa, a pesar de que siento que no le dieron la profundidad necesaria para mostrar su increíble amor de hermanas, rompió mi corazón una y otra vez veía el final de la película. Fue una película con un mensaje maravilloso y, no sé, la amo.

_Sin embargo, _siempre llega internet a corromper tu inocente y bonita visión de la vida y… heme aquí. Sí, escribiendo un fanfic Elsa&Hans. Fueron mis personajes favoritos, a pesar de todo, _Hoyga_.

En fin, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado lo suficiente.

¡Besos!

_See you~._


End file.
